The level indicating device of the instant invention represents a highly specialized precision height measuring instrument. Even though such an instrument has been long sought for indicating precise elevations at horizontally remote points, few successful attempts have been made to provide such an apparatus.
There are many instances in the building and construction trades wherein it is desired to establish similar or dissimilar elevations at horizontally remote points. Examples of previously known elevation indicating devices, including some of the general structural and operational features of the instant invention are disclosed in U.S. Pat. Nos. 327,564, 547,864, 914,945, 1,042,248, 1,463,738, 1,599,347, 2,614,572, 2,789,364, 3,015,167, and Re. 13,240. In addition, a quite similar indicating device is disclosed in my prior U.S. Pat. No. 3,849,898, which discloses a technique other than those disclosed in the first mentioned prior U.S. patents.